I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Suzaku-Wiccan
Summary: Syoran has be gone for awhile and Sakura is losing hope, but Tomoyo is planning to make this Christmas one to remember. Please R&R!!


Do I even have to put this up here..? As we all know, I don't own Cardcaptors... or for a fact my own computer. I'm at school right now in science class, being bored to death because I don't know shit about molecules or what ever the hell he is talking about. And again. I don't own Cardcaptors thought I can wish. If the people who own is wish to take me to court, the thing I think you will get is my homework... and on with he story. By the way, they are about 16 in this fic.  
  
It is about 2 weeks till Christmas. So you get why I'm writing this.  
  
  
  
I'll Be Home for Christmas  
  
  
  
Sakura was still laying on her bed in the samepostion she had been in for the past 30 mins. (I wonder what he is thinking about right at this very minute. I doubt it is me that is on his mind... He promised he would come back, but when is the question. It has been 5 years... 5 years and there has been no letter or even a phone call. I can only hope he hasn't forgot about me...)  
  
" Sakura... Hurry down, your music teacher is here and I don't think she wants to wait for you!!! She has brought someone you would like..." She cut her father off in midsentance by yelling back at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Coming, a calm down I'm coming!!" She slammed her head into the pillow.  
  
"I hate my life I hate my life I hate my life..." She mumbled to herself over and over again. She could hear someone quietly open her door and tiptoe across her room. She then felt the weight on her bed shift to the new person across from her. She looked up only to see the face of her best friend, Tomoyo. Here friend's cheeks were rosy from the chilly, it added in nicely with the fact that there was a huge smile on her face. Sakura was then again, not exactly the perfect picture of health. Since Syaoran had left to go back to Hong Kong, she had lost weight, became slightly pale and her evergreen eyes lost their sparkle. All she wanted for Christmas was for him to come home to her, tell her that he loved her and would never leave again. (I guess that is why they call them wishes and dreams aren't meant to come true) Sakura declared to herself as she stared at the glowing figure.  
  
"Did you just see Eriol.?" Sakura asked, putting on a questioning face although she already knew the answer.  
  
"YEA!! Wait. how did you know...??" Tomoyo pondered to herself and put on a questioning face. She shut one eye, rubbed a hand up and down her chin as if to think like in one of those old detective movies they watched at those all night sleepovers when no sleep was involved.  
  
Sakura laughed as she answered that one.  
  
" Let's see. Just the normal after affects of a meeting. They would be 1. Rosy cheeks (or should I say BLUSHING.) 2. HUGE smile and most importantly 3. Happy girl included!! A good affect for ME!!" Tomoyo laughed right along with her best friend. It was so good to hear her laugh and forget about all that had happened. All of a sudden, she remembered something else she need to tell Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I'm having a Christmas party. Wear anything type of thing, Eriol going to be there. "Ofcourse he is. Sakura interrupted while whispering that herself, while having some last minute chuckles. Tomoyo gave her a pretend annoyed look before continuing on.  
  
"So will Meiling. maybe you can ask her about Li." Tomoyo looked over at Sakura, her once happy look changing into one of mischief.  
  
"Sakura. Don't make me come up there and drag you down her!!! Tomoyo, your not helping at all!!" Sakura's father yelled once again.  
  
"I'm coming.," Sakura as if on autorepet yelled back. Yet in her eyes, to sparkle was back and there was a rosy tinted on her cheeks.  
  
~*~Night of the Party~*~  
  
Sakura was late once again. No one seemed worried just about 5 minutes later the door bell rang and as the door opened, there she was standing infront a backdrop of a Christmas card prefect background of falling snow. (Finally she is here, time to put my plan into action.) Tomoyo thought to herself as she saw Sakura being greeted and given a glass on eggnog. She had just as surprised when he showed up on her doorstep with Meiling.  
  
~*~Earlier that Night~*~  
  
"I'll get it..!!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran to get the first guests. Eriol had be there for awhile, but wasn't considered he had helped put up the decorations, while at the same time managing to stand under the mistletoe ever now and then to get a kiss. Much to Tomoyo happiness, they were on going out by all his and her terms of it. Moreover, what prefect timing she had thought when he had came up behind her, pulled her into a big bear hug while he was kissing her neck. She thought she would just exploded with happiness. She finally opened to door, It was Meiling and.(I'll make u guess, it can't be that hard) Her and Meiling made a plan to make this the BEST Christmas EVER for Sakura.  
  
~*~Present~*~  
  
Tomoyo first let Sakura greet and talk to Meiling, then she partially ran over to her, tied a ruby red ribbon over her eyes then led her to stand under a certain area of the floor, next to the dancing. (Why are they pulling a prank on Christmas on me, this is not fun, I want out) Sakura thought to herself mumbling while the mystery guest walked to stand right infront of her. As she was about to out her mouth and complain, she felt a pair of lips press softly against her own. (I shouldn't do this, I love Syaoran with all my heart, but his lips are so soft and this feels so right to me.) Sakura mind cut off a conscious thought she felt his tongue begging for access to her mouth, and for the first time she noticed that his arms were lightly wrapped around her hips. She also noticed that she had her arms around his neck and her hands were lightly playing with the back of neck, she could feel him shiver in her arms, it made her feel powerful that she could do that. His hands wandered down father and were now resting on her ass. Sakura could hear some of the guys they're howling and stamping their feet. The kiss was stopped for a few seconds, though she could still feel his lips lightly against hers. The kiss was started up again, and this time with more passion. His tongue was playing with her own and making her knees go weak. His arms tighten around her to hold her up and bring her closer.  
  
At the same time, they slowly stopped kissing and she took her arms away, but his hands moved up slowly carssring her curves. He stopped at the bow and tugged on the ends to set it free. It fluttered for a few seconds like a bird in the air, before falling to the ground. Sakura slowly opened her eyes only to get lost in a pair of chocolate orbs. Then it slowly came into place, Syaoran was here. He was the one kissing her. Tears filled her eyes as she launched her self into his arms. (Oh my god. I forgot how good it felt to hold her close, only one thing is better. Kissing her takes my breath away.) Syaoran thought to himself as he used his hand to gently lift her head to look at him in clear view, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"Sakura. I'm so sorry I left. I.. T love you with all my heart, and I promise to never leave again." He said staring into his eyes so she knew that he meant every word of it.  
  
"Oh Syaoran. I love you so much. please never leave me again." She whispered back as they started to kiss and again hoping for this night to never end. (So, wishes and dreams really do come true) Sakura thought with a heart full of love. Tomoyo looked up over the couple and saw the small twig of mistletoe that helped bring happiness into the lives of two people. Then she turned around and kissed Eriol with all the love she had.  
  
~*~The End~*~ MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!!!!!!  
  
"I'll be home for Christmas"  
  
"You can count on me."  
  
"Hang some snow and mistletoe."  
  
"And presents under a tree"  
  
"Christmas Eve will find me"  
  
"Where the love light gleams."  
  
"I'll be home for Christmas"  
  
"If only in my dreams." 


End file.
